CHAOS
CHAOS CHAOS Flag Basic Info Clan Country United States Clan Religion Catholicism Founded June 29, 2010 Founder(s) *Austindel *Dblitzer *ALaN Ninety *Synesi *Zolgar Leadership Leader Unknown Statistics Rank 4 Total Cities 21 Total Strength 128,976.80 Avg. Strength 6,141.75 Status Viscounty Details * Forums * Old Forums *IRC: #LE-CHAOS Last Updated August 23, 2010 CHAOS was founded on June 29, 2010 and announced on July 3, 2010. CHAOS is an American Catholic alliance. Foreign Affairs CHAOS currently holds a single treaty, The Harmful Chaos Accords. The Harmful Chaos Accords are the second treaty ever signed and announced on Lord Empires and are between CHAOS and the Mostly Harmful Alliance. Charter Preamble We, the Cities of CHAOS, come together in a spirit of cooperation, friendship, and unity to draft this Charter of our clan. Through this living document we establish City rights, provide for the general welfare of the clan, assist Cities in domestic growth, establish an alliance wide defense, and together reap the blessings of the strength that flows from CHAOS. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission To gain admission into CHAOS, each City must state, on the CHAOS public sign-up thread on the CHAOS forums the following: *1. City name; *2. Ruler; *3. Account name; *4. Whether or not you are currently at war; *5. Whether or not you have received aid in the last 10 days; *6. Membership in all previous Alliances and whether or not you are currently a member of another Alliance. Section 2: Membership Membership shall be divided into two separate categories; Base members and Honored Members. Honored members will be able to vote, Base members cannot. A: Base Membership will be granted to applying cities by an authorized member of CHAOS in a timely manner. B. The authoritarians shall establish the rules, regulations and/or requirements of obtaining honored membership subject only to the following: 1. Anyone who is a member at the time of passage of this amendment to the Charter shall be considered an Honored Member. 2. The Chaotic conference may, at any time, pass a statute withdrawing the power of the Authoritarians to establish the rules, etc. of obtaining honored membership, and instead, by statute, substitute their own rules, regulations and/or requirements of becoming an Honored Member. C: Membership in other clans is not permitted. D: All CHAOS members agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member found in violation of these clauses may be subject to disciplinary action by the National Authority. Article II: National Authority Section 1: Preface A. The CHAOS Cabinet shall serve as the executive assembly of CHAOS. B. The CHAOS Cabinet is charged with the responsibility of ensuring the operations of its offices and delegating appointed officials as necessary. Section 2: Ministers A. The Prime Minister serves as primary leader of CHAOS and oversees the operation of the Cabinet. He/she acts as spokesperson of CHAOS. B. The Deputy Prime Minister assists the Prime Minister in his/her duties and moderates Cabinet discussions. C. The Foreign Minister oversees treaty negotiations and serves as chief negotiator of CHAOS. D. The Defense Minister oversees the defense of the alliance, including all methods regarding the preparation of members for conflict. E. The Home Minister oversees the recruitment and integration of new members into full membership, including the operation of an academy and historical upkeep. F. The Cabinet shall decide among themselves who shall assume each role. No Minister may serve in more than one position. The Cabinet may reassign themselves as they see necessary and announce as such to the general membership within 24 hours. G. The National Authority reserves the right to enact treaties with a 4/5ths approval within the Cabinet. All treaties are subject to ratification/repeal by the National Conference. Section 3: Prime Minister A. The Prime Minister shall have the definitive say in all council and alliance matters not otherwise delegated to the remaining ministers. He/she shall serve a term of three months, while all other ministers shall serve a term of two months. B. The Prime Minister may countermand a Cabinet decision except when at least four Ministers agree on a course of action. C. The Prime Minister, with advance notice given in real time to one other Minister, may take unilateral action in defense of the CHAOS and/or its allies in times of emergency. Such actions will be subject to immediate retraction or ratification as soon as a full cabinet vote can be taken. Article III: National Conference A. All Honored members of CHAOS are admitted to the Colonial Conference, the legislative chamber of the National Authority. B. Any Honored CHAOS member may move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other Honored members to second that motion. C. A motion to amend this Charter must receive support from three Cabinet members before being brought to a plenary vote. The general membership must concur by a two-thirds majority. D. A motion to ratify or repeal a treaty or agreement with a foreign government must receive support from three Cabinet members before brought to a plenary vote. The general membership must concur by a two-thirds majority. E. Any other motion seconded by four CHAOS members is brought to plenary vote, and is forwarded to the Cabinet by a simple majority. To ratify the motion, the Cabinet shall give Support to its inclusion in the CHAOS Statutes by simple majority. F. Should the Cabinet not give Support to legislation within a set time, the membership may vote again, within one week of the legislation's forwarding to Cabinet, to enact the legislation without Cabinet Support by three-fourths majority. G. The Cabinet's vote records on legislation and treaties are subject to public disclosure upon each Minister Review. Article IV: War A: CHAOS endorses peace between its members and other Cities of the world. Member Cities are prohibited from conducting attacks against each other; except during War Games. Unprovoked attacks against any City must be authorized by the Minister of Defense. B: Should a member City be the victim of an attack, all CHAOS members pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess in defense of the attacked City, aiding the war efforts to the best of their abilities. Article V: Foreign Aid CHAOS offers aid to any member City who seeks it, where it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other member City. Non-member Cities may also request aid, and CHAOS will attempt to answer the call of those oppressed where circumstances warrant. Ratification This charter and it's current amendments may be ratified with the approval of 2/3 of the entire membership. Retentions shall begin when the founding government sees the alliance as fit for a possible shift in power. Signed The Founding National Authority; *Austindel *Dblitzer *ALaN Ninety *Synesi *Zolgar